User blog:Epicnail/Top 100 users by edit count
I decided to make a leaderboard of sorts that ranks users by their total editcount (including edits not accounted for in listusers). If I didn't include you it may because doesn't include everyone (I'm not in there ;-;) so let me know if I missed you. I'll edit this weekly or something. Blocked users will be included in this. Last updated 2/21/15, changed in parenthesis are from 2/20/15 - 2/21/15 (next update will be in a week or whenever I feel like it) 1. WonderPikachu12 - 20,829 (+24 edits, -) 2. NightFalcon9004 - 14,571 (+29 edits, -) 3. J1coupe - 13,922 (+0 edits, -) 4. Loygansono55 - 13,910 (+3 edits, -) 5. Awesomesix - 12,878 (+3 edits, -) 6. Captain Warrior - 12,180 (+1 edits, -) 7. Joeaikman - 10,444 (+8 edits, -) 8. BackToTheFuturama86 - 10,062 (+4 edits, -) 9. Dragonsblood23 - 9,187 (+3 edits, -) 10. Wachowman - 8,999 (+3 edits, -) 11. Four4 - 8,391 (+0 edits, -) 12. Nikki Lee 1999 - 8,208 (+0 edits. -) 13. Teddyfail - 8,175 (+8 edits, -) 14. TKandMit - 7,769 (+46 edits, -) 15. Left 4 speed - 7,715 (+0 edits, -) 16. Epicnail - 7,578 (+18 edits, -) 17. Jella141 - 7,562 (+7 edits, -) 18. Tesla Man - 7,510 (+0 edits, -) 19. Scrawland Scribblescratch - 7,416 (+2 edits, -) 20. Stofferex - 7,265 (+6 edits, -) 21. Mrpietcaptain - 7,060 (+0 edits, -) 22. ProbablyNoah - 6,266 (+14 edits, -) 23. Hippie Rat - 6,165 (+0 edits, -) 24. TheMindofMe - 6,035 (+5 edits, -) 25. Firebrand795 - 5,698 (+7 edits, -) 26. Bantha117 - 5,479 (+30 edits, -) 27. DudeWithASuit - 5,369 (+16 edits, -) 28. Tigerisnormal - 5,220 (+10 edits, -) 29. JPhil2.0 - 4,704 (+0 edits, -) 30. Lil Jon, the crunk god - 4,584 (+0 edits, -) 31. Icey778 - 4,516 (+0 edits, -) 32. FlareBlitz47 - 4,261 (+5 edits, -) 33. Meatholl - 4,051 (+3 edits, -) 34. ISmack - 4,012 (+0 edits, -) 35. Ynkrdlevin17 - 3,862 (+0 edits, -) 36. BlackAvengerRS25 - 3,778 (+3 edits, -) 37. Baby GG - 3,649 (+11 edits, -) 38. MrAwesome300 - 3,572 (+0 edits, -) 39. Bobdave - 3,227 (+1 edit, -) 40. TheEyeOfAllEyes - 3,104 (+5 edits, -) 41. Firebrand794 - 3,086 (+0 edits, -) 42. Killerface45 - 2,980 (+4 edits, -) 43. YouTubeKorea - 2,957 (+0 edits, -) 44. Tkid115 - 2,858 (+0 edits, -) 45. Minipop56 - 2,759 (+0 edits, -) 46. BasaltWolfED145RS - 2,588 (+0 edits, -) 47. TheDoctorTenGrinch - 2,564 (+0 edits, -) 48. BreZ - 2,528 (+4 edits, -) 49. TheSteelerNation2 - 2,471 (+0 edits, -) 50. Lasse200 - 2,459 (+0 edits, -) 51. Iamthelegion - 2,444 (+0 edits, -) 52. Goku and Superman - 2,394 (+0 edits, -) 53. GabrielolXP - 2,384 (+1 edits, - ) 54. DamasterW - 2,364 (+0 edits, -) 55. Ximena 13 - 2,137 (+0 edits, -) 56. ATinyFloatingWhale - 2,094 (+0 edits, -) 57. Swordzmanp236 - 2,066 (+0 edits, -) 58. Alanomaly - 2,032 (+0 edits, -) 59. Sceptileisgreat14 - 2,018 (+6 edits, up 1) 60. ShaunoftheRed - 2,015 (+0 edits, down 1) 61. Thegizmogremlins - 1,866 (+6 edits, -) 62. RespectthePixel35 - 1,821 (+0 edits, -) 63. Patts9009 - 1,785 (+0 edits, -) 64. SophisticatedShark - 1,665 (+1 edit, -) 65. DexterMaximus - 1,634 (+0 edits, -) 66. TheAssyrianAssassin1337 - 1,629 (+11 edits, up 1) 67. Sierrastalker - 1,622 (+0 edits, down 1) 68. Andrew0218 - 1,586 (+0 edits, -) 68. Thatchsys - 1,586 (+0 edits, -) 70. SANTORYU99 - 1,496 (+0 edits, -) 70. Gliscorfan41 - 1,496 (+8 edits, up 1) 72. ShoopDaKev - 1,478 (+0 edits, -) 73. Randomeverythingish - 1,469 (+0 edits, -) 74. Angemon44S - 1,457 (+0 edits, -) 75. Silent Mocker - 1,415 (+0 edits, -) 76. LakuitaBro01.2 - 1,403 (+0 edits, -) 77. Skylar130 - 1,388 (+4 edits, -) 78. Matoro58 - 1,327 (+2 edits, -) 79. MetalFire - 1,300 (+2 edits, -) 80. GIR 5 life - 1,253 (+9 edits, up 1) 81. PolarBore - 1,252 (+1 edit, down 1) 82. AwesomeGamer - 1,238 (+0 edits, -) 83. Yobar - 1,209 (+0 edits, -) 83. Jorge Whore Hay - 1,209 (+0 edits, -) 85. TJBoyd - 1,139 (+0 edits, -) 86. ERBofSmoshery - 1,109 (+0 edits, -) 87. Chespin the Great - 1,097 (+0 edits, -) 88. LakuitaBro01 - 1,089 (+0 edits, -) 89. Corporal Genesis DXTR - 1,077 (+0 edits, -) 90. MultiSuperVids - 1,068 (+0 edits, -) 91. Element K - 1,044 (+0 edits, -) 92. Panchamp98 - 1,040 (+0 edits, -) 93. GravityMan - 1,028 (+3 edits, -) 94. Shadow-Lerooyinator - 1,018 (+0 edits, -) 95. RichardMilhousNixon - 1,015 (+0 edits, -) 96. Taviwave - 1,014 (+11 edits, -) 97. Kazemon 93 - 998 (+0 edits, -) 98. SierraStalker - 996 (+0 edits, -) 99. V0DeusEstDominiMei - 979 (+0 edits, -) 100. JakeTheWrestleManiac - 952 (+3 edits, -) Category:Blog posts